herofandomcom-20200223-history
Geo Stelar
|hobby = Being a lone. (formerly) Studying. Talking to Omega-Xis. Deleting viruses. Protecting and saving people. Hanging out with Sonia, Luna, Zack, Bud and Patrick. |goals = Find his missing father (succeeded) Protect and save earth along his friends and family. |family = Kelvin Stelar (father) Hope Stelar (mother) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Tragic Superhero}} Geo Stelar, known in Japan as Subaru Hoshikawa (星河スバル Hoshikawa Subaru), is the titular main protagonist of the Mega Man Star Force series. He's a lonely 5th grader who has lost his father prior to the start of the games, anime, and manga who lives in a town known as Echo Ridge. He is the son of Kelvin Stelar and Hope Stelar. He was voiced by Jason Spisak in the English version and voiced by Fuyuka Oura in the Japanese version. Overview The son of an astronaut, Geo Stelar looked up to his father Kelvin for as long as he could remember, aspiring to be just like him when he got older. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when Geo's father went missing after the space station Peace was destroyed, leaving the boy a distraught shut-in who only left his house to stargaze at night. On one of these occasions, he collided with Omega-Xis, a fugitive from Planet FM who claimed to know his father and the events leading up to the attack. Geo then finds himself under attack from Omega-Xis's former cohorts who end up attacking Geo's hometown in an attempt to find the Andromeda Key, the trigger for a powerful superweapon Omega-Xis stole from them. Left with no other choice, Geo ends up fusing with Omega-Xis to become the hero Mega Man, dragging the boy into several conflicts that will decide the fate of not only his world but the solar system and the galaxy as well. Appearance Geo has brown eyes and spiky brown hair that peaks from the back of his head in several large forward-pointing tips. He keeps his green Visualizer raised above his forehead when not being used, and has a golden star-shaped pendant around his neck. He wears a red long-sleeved shirt with white shoulder markings, yellow detailing, and a closed collar. At the shirt's waist is a large yellow band; around this is a light blue belt for his back pockets, which has a silver buckle. He wears dark blue knee-length shorts and red boots with white and black soles, as well as small yellow protrusions at the heels. On his hands, Geo wears red fingerless gloves with yellow squares on their backs, which widen into red-and-gold discs around his wrists. Personality Geo, in the anime and games, starts out depressed and sad because of his father's disappearance in space. He gradually opens up to others, as evident in the anime by hanging out with Luna's gang a lot, and in the games, creating BrotherBands with others and going to school (the anime's decision of going to school doesn't count as opening up to others, since Omega-Xisforced him to go). While Geo does come to understand the benefits of bonds, losing others still causes his faith to shatter, such as having to fight Pat in the first game, Sonia's breaking of their BrotherBand in the second (albeit forced), and the apparent death of A.C. Eos. His attitude changes drastically around the end of the second game, and he begins to act a little more friendly. In the third game he begins to dream about food and sleep in, but it is uncertain as to if the change was intended to make him more 'Lan-like', or if that was how his persona was intended to be. Most likely it's simply that Geo has started to mature and change, something Omega-Xis notes early in the game. Geo is also shown to be very adept with machines, able to tell what makes them tick and learn new technology. He also has very high interests in astronomy, and it is hinted that he is afraid of ghosts. In the anime, Geo is more outgoing and more willing to risk his life for the greater good, unlike the first game where he says he doesn't want any part of violence. He is also shown to be a fan about Space and the Satella Police, but seems to has no idea how to handle crushes or romance, and has a hard time accepting praise. Geo initially tends to me serious but later games tends to make him more Lan, such as dreaming about food in the middle of class. in the anime, where Geo's natural sense of heroism suffers less from the prolonged depression of the games. He will often run into manifestly dangerous situations in the hope that he can do something, even if Omega-Xis isn't around to help. To date, these situations have included: Luna almost falling from a damaged skytram, Gemini Spark causing trouble, and a mass virus outbreak. Geo's development stands out among other Mega Man protagonists for having an honest-to-God character arc in his debut game, something attempted by only a couple of other protagonists, and not to the same extent. Omega-Xis' crash into his life forces Geo to change from a somber lonely hero to a Reluctant Hero to an interplanetary peace-broker. Geo is a noticeably different person in the games and the anime. In the first game, he's a Reluctant Hero and a recluse who is repeatedly forced into situations that require him to act. In the anime, he's blatantly heroic and is willing to go charging off into dangerous situations to help with or without Omega-Xis' resources, even before the FM-ian literally annoys him into going to school. Powers and Abilities * Mega Buster: Mega Man's default weapon. It can rapid-fire normal shots, or fire a single charge shot which is ten times stronger. The exact stats and special effects of the buster depend on the weapon that Omega-Xis has equipped. * Star Break: During the first game and first season of the anime, Mega Man can borrow the power of the three Satellite Admins in order to power himself up. * Wave Change: Allows Geo and Omega-Xis to combine with each other to form Mega Man. In both versions of Mega Man Star Force 3 and the anime, he can EM Wave Change anywhere he wants because of the supposed very "advanced" technology. * Tribe On: During the second game and second season of the anime, Mega Man can use the OOPArts to gain the power of the Ninja, Saurian, and Zerker tribes. In the anime, the Zerker tribe is the only one used until the final episode. * Noise Change: During the third game, Mega Man can use the Ace Program or Joker Program to power attune himself to Noise. Over time this allowed Mega Man to become immune to noise when not using the programs. Game-exclusive Abilities * Shield: Mega Man can block most attacks with his shield, although any attack with the Break attribute will go through it. * Mega Attack: Mega Man can lock onto enemies in combat and attack them with close-ranged attacks. Certain forms, such as the Ninja Tribe and Wolf Noise, allow for automatic lock-on under certain conditions. * Counter: If Mega Man strikes an enemy as it begins to attack, he stuns them for a short time and gains an extra battle card. * Area Eater: Mega Man uses the Hunter-VG's Wizard On function to allow Omega-Xis to swipe away one or two rows on the battle field. * Beast Slap: Mega Man uses the Hunter-VG's Wizard On function to allow Omega-Xis to swipe the two rows in front of him, attacking any enemies occupying those panels. Anime-exclusive Abilities * Battle Card Predation: Omega-Xis consumes a Battle Card and temporarily becomes it. While this takes a short time, skilled foes usually use this to their advantage. This technique and its weakness are removed when Geo begins using the Star Carrier. * Anti-Hypnosis: Mega Man is immune to hypnosis effects. This trait is inherent to all beings during EM Wave Change. Equipment * Visualize Visor: The Visualizer has undergone an EM Wave Change. It analyzes and displays information about viruses and EM Bodies, and has Lock-on sight capability. * Wave-Toss Device: A sensor designed to send and receive EM Waves across short distances. In addition to enabling Mega Man's various parts to communicate with one another, this device also can be used to collect EM Waves in the environment. This EM Energy is used to transform the Mega Buster and Mega Arm. ** It is also possible to collect information about Noise, a force whose presence appears to be steadily increasing. Noise and its effects are an issue must be carefully monitored. * Star Force Emblem: The EM Wave Changed form of the Star Pendant given to Geo Stelar by his father. It expresses Geo's deep respect for his father. * Card Display: Stores Hunter-VG data, allowing players to select a Battle Card for use. After a Battle Card is selected, its data is sent to the Mega Arm. * Mega Arm: The Mega Arm is a vital component of Mega Man's offensive capabilities. In addition to the Mega Buster, which can execute Charge Shots, the Mega Arm can also be transformed into a variety of weapons by using battle cards. The switch to the Hunter-VG as a portable terminal has increases this part's virus busting capabilities, making it both smaller and more energy-efficient. Manga History The manga differs vastly from the video-game and anime iterations of the franchise, although the premise is set up similarly. Geo is grieving the disappearance of his father and questioning the unusual partnership he has gained with the AM-ian Omega-Xis. By combining their powers, they are able to transform into the EM Wave Being named Mega Man and battle crime. Geo soon learns of the Wave Colosseum, a tournament that awards the champion a power known as Star Force. Geo believes this power will allow him to travel to space and find his father, so he enters the tournament. However, complications occur when one of the competitors, Gemini Spark, steals the Star Force in order to revive Andromeda, the king of the FM-ians. This story arc concludes with Mega Man discovering that Andromeda and his father Kelvin had fused as a single EM Wave Being. Defeating Andromeda, Kelvin is freed and returns to Earth to live with his family and new FM-ian friends. Other appearances * Star Force Mega Man is the player's character in the game Shooting Star Rockman: Wave Change! On Air!. * Mega Man appeared in the iOS social RPG Rockman ×over as Battle Memory and as the hero that can be rescued in World 5. * Mega Man makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as one of the incarnations appearing during the original Mega Man's Final Smash. He also has a Trophy, whose description is "In the Mega Man Star Force series, young Geo Stelar and his alien partner merge to become the powerful fighter Mega Man. They've saved the planet on many occasions, but very few people know this Mega Man's true identity. He appears as part of Mega Man's Final Smash." * Mega Man appears in Rockman the Shooting Star and the Shooting Star Rockman 3 manga. * Due to the publishing license for Mega Man Star Force being held by Shogakukan, Star Force Mega Man was not featured in any of the Archie Comics Mega Man series issues. However, a silhouetted figure resembling him does appear in the full page Short Circuits for Issue 55 alongside another silhouetted figure resembling MegaMan.EXE, X, Zero, Model A, and a Servbot. Trivia * It is revealed in Mega Man Starforce 2, that Geo Stelar is afraid of ghost. * Whenever Geo acts as he wants to be alone (going as far to cut his Brother Bands), he often compares himself to Solo. * It was never stated if Geo likes Sonia or Luna. In Mega Man Starforce 3, during the scene Alohaha where he has only has one chance to grab one of their items while the others get washed away by the tide, a scene occurs with either Sonia or Luna. ** If the player chooses to save Sonia's bag - a scene will play with her and Geo showing signs of liking each-other, with the two sharing their pasts (Geo's father being missing and Sonia's mother being deceased), Sonia states that Geo was the first person she had opened up to after their depression and vice-versa. ** If the player chooses to save Luna's handkerchief - a scene will play with Luna offering to hold Geo's hand, causing the two to blush. She'll admit that even though she can't fight alongside Geo, but he states that she's already beside him, and continues to mention the times she was always there for him lending her support, such as making him go to school and convincing him to fight on even when he thought of giving up. Geo admits that if it wasn't for her, he would've gave up being Mega Man. * Geo Stelar bears many stark similarities to Lan Hikari, most fans believe that Geo is a direct descendant to Lan. * Some fans theorize that in the anime, the power of Star Force wasn't the power to transform into the Satellite admins, but rather the ability to transform in general after using the power from another source. ** This might explain why Mega Man is able to transform into other forms, such as the Tribe On, while Yeti Blizzard and Phantom Dark couldn't transform, despite using the energy of the OOPArts. ** This might also be the same in the game, though the power to transform in the first game was simply Star Force, rather than Star Break. * In the anime, the name Mega Man was suggested hastily by Omega-Xis when Geo nearly divulged his real name to Luna and Bob Copper. In the game, Geo takes the name himself in response to Luna's question (though the name is likewise inspired by Omega-Xis). ** This makes Star Force Mega Man the only Mega Man to name himself and use it as an alias. Navigation Category:Male Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Heroic Creator Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilante Category:Rescuers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Book Heroes Category:Kids Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Fighter Category:Comic Relief Category:Hope Bringer Category:Crossover Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Loyal Category:Cosmic Protection Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Magic Category:Strategists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:Berserkers Category:Pacifists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Harmonizers Category:Merciful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Knights Category:Casanova Category:Gladiators Category:Strong-Willed Category:Titular Category:Stalkers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Neutral Good Category:Paragon Category:The Icon Category:Rogues Category:Charismatic Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Optimists Category:Master Orator Category:Healers Category:Adventurers Category:Egalitarian Category:Narrators Category:Internet Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Poor Category:Mutated Category:Inventors Category:Famous Category:Falsely Accused Category:Inconclusive Category:Dreaded Category:Type dependent on Version